bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
A Christmas Carol (story arc)
The link to the story arc: https://www.gocomics.com/bignate/2019/12/16 This story arc lasted from December 16, 2019 to December 28, 2019. Nate Wright comes to the back of the stage, where he meets Dee Dee, Francis and Teddy. Francis is Bob Cratchit, Teddy is the ghost of Jacob Marley, and Scrooge is... CHAD? (Chad is obviously too nice to be Scrooge!) Nate complains to Dee Dee. Dee Dee had no other person (except her) who wanted to play the part, but Dee Dee was the director. Nate adds that she's a girl. Dee Dee is really mad and goes crazy, but she's just acting. Dee Dee listens and puts Chad as Tiny Tim, but Dee Dee needs to find someone that acts like a convincing Scrooge! Suddenly, Dee Dee sees the school bully, Randy pushing a kid. Randy declines Dee Dee's offer because he believes it's too much work. In order to invite him, she offers that learning the dialogue means he's "smart". Dee Dee then invites Nate to join the show after Darryl left because he has mono. Nate replaces Darryl with his roles of Snowball Boy, Fezziwig Dance and an unremarkable bystander. Francis soon makes fun of Nate as Dee Dee passes his scripts. Randy cannot remember any of his lines with the interaction of Nate. Randy wants to skip talking with Nate by punching Nate. This story arc continues during the sunday comics, where Dee Dee cuts a scene. Dee cut the scene because Randy had no interaction to seeing the ghost as he needed to be "surprised." Randy refuses as he states that he is not a proffesional actor, but soon Nate comes in his ear and uses a blowhorn. But Randy did not show up to the play! The play will start in 5 minutes, and no Scrooge! Nate believes that he just wants to freak everyone out by coming late, but sitting outside regretting his desicion was Randy. Nate finds Randy behhind the door and Randy begs Nate not to tell everyone else that he's there. He also tells Nate that he's too afraid to go on the stage. Nate dosen't laugh, however, and he prepares to tell this long story. If I was Randy, I would probably regret telling this to Nate. Dee Dee and Nate try to find a way to get the true "Scrooge" out of Randy. Nate had a way! He smacks Randy, which provokes him and they start fighting. But Randy '''STILL '''won't go on the stage, and the show starts in 2 minutes. Dee Dee has a way to stop stage fright (ahem Drama Club), and she threatens Randy to put on his costume or she'll snap the neck. Finally someone can fight Randy! At the end of the story arc, Nate's dad compliments the stage (Randy must have done a good job) and Nate complements his acting. Somehow, he fell off the stage, and he became one of the stars of the show! How do you guys like this story arc? Made by FudgyGuy Category:Story Arcs Category:Articles Category:Comics